We Share Our Mothers' Health
by the.amazing.sparrow
Summary: The firebending and waterbending prodigies meet by chance one night. If they'd recognized one another, maybe they could have stopped what's coming. Set just before the fall of Ba Sing Se. May become M.
1. Chapter 1

WE SHARE OUR MOTHERS' HEALTH

Chapter 1

Every firebender is a veritable well of pure solar energy. Without the sun, it is not long before power disappears. It is common knowledge that at night, while by no means powerless, the firebender finds herself at a distinct disadvantage. Even for the heir of the Fire Nation there was no exception.

So, it was always a source of amusement for Azula that she and her brothers and sisters of the sun should be so strikingly pale, almost unnaturally so. During the full moon, on nights such as this, this fact became much more apparent. She noticed, as she gazed upon her own reflection in the surface of the lake before her, how at the moment her skin seemed to glow almost as bright as the moon behind her. Her thoughts drifted idly to the water peasants of the north and south; children of the moon with their skin, dark and bronzed. The irony was not lost on her.

Slowly, Azula raised her hand in front of her face, holding it steady, blocking herself from view. A smirk crept over her that she was thankful she could not see. With an almost inaudible, sardonic chuckle she sent a thin stream of fire through the base of her palm, but with energy so concentrated it sent water bursting high over her body. She did not move as the drops fell back down around her and upon her, becoming steam as soon as they hit her skin.

In just three days time she would be bringing the Earth capital of Ba Sing Se to ruin, yet another genius plan finally coming to its glorious crescendo; and meanwhile, here she was, in quite literally the middle of nowhere, entertaining silly thoughts of sun and moon. She knew it wasn't exactly considered "healthy" for a firebender to use so much energy awake and about at night, but she had always been a nocturnal creature. She'd been scolded for it often as a child.

She grinned again, finally bring her arms to her side. The water still hadn't calmed enough for her to see her face again. Azula closed her eyes, drawing a breath to gather her chi. She began to feel that familiar tingle, starting in her hands and toes and the crown of her head, flowing through her limbs to gather in her chest and stomach, meeting in her core. She held it there for a moment. Just breathe. Now hold it; feel it grow. Push it down again. Exhale. Now hold it...

It takes a very, very specific kind of soul to bend with fire. Light as air, supple as water, dense as earth; in order work with fire, one must burn as the fire. This is a metaphor lost on most people, even many firebenders themselves. But this understanding is what sets them apart from even from one another. It is not a lesson that may be learned intellectually.

Oxygen combusting inside the human body. How can this happen? How else may fire be contained, but by the soul ready not only to receive it, but to create it? Fire is most often understood as the force of destruction. The wise know better.

Anyone with at least a meager education knows that it is impossible to have something, from nothing. Water, earth, even air - these exist all around us, preformed, powerful forces ready to be tapped into by those who understand them. Azula never underestimated the others or their greatness, their strength. But for their powers of creation, the firebenders are special kind. She truly believes this, and her belief may not be reduced so easily to a matter of bias.

Who but a firebender, can seem to create something, from nothing? From whence is the true source of their power? The firebender draws their strength absolutely, purely from within. Look deeper, beneath the flame rising before you, and will see the truth of the element.

Fire is life. Fire is spirit.

The firebender is a special kind of soul. The firebender burns, and burns, and burns. She knows no other way. She has no other option. Night may be a time of weakness for some, for those who have never known what it truly means to live ablaze. But for she who lives not merely with fire, but as fire, perpetually burning; carrying with her always the power of the sun -

Azula let go of her breath.

Nothing; bliss.

**A/N: So. I know it's not much yet, but I think I'd like to continue. I need a few moments to put myself in a Katara frame of mind. ^_^ Also, the fic title comes from a song by a band called "The Knife".**


	2. Chapter 2

**WE SHARE OUR MOTHERS' HEALTH**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Katara was, in a word, frustrated.

It's not like she tries to be the incessant voice of optimism, because she doesn't have to try. That's just who she is. But these days, it's been getting harder and harder to convince herself – much less, the others – that everything really _would_ be alright.

With Appa still missing and the comet right around the corner, dealing with Aang as been an absolute nightmare. Not that Katara could not understand his stress, she wanted Appa safe and by their side as much as he did; but, seriously, being bitter and uncooperative would never solve anything, let alone bring Appa back.

Katara sighed. She'd been acting angry all night, but when it came down to it, she knew was just _so _frustrated with her own helplessness. No matter how she looked at the situation, it seemed there was nothing she could do. Nothing to save Appa, nothing to make Aang feel better or master the elements in time, nothing. Just nothing.

With another deep sigh, Katara collapsed on the ground, stretching out her legs and folding her arms behind her head. She closed her eyes for a moment when the realization hit her that she had been walking for…how many hours? Two? Three? She'd been so distracted that she'd never taken the time to consider her surroundings. She scolded herself mentally for her carelessness as she looked around. She was clearly well outside the city's main borders, in a forest of some kind. Knowing she was not safe here all alone, she immediately, if rather reluctantly, stood up, intent on turning back.

_Back, err…wherever back is…_

Just perfect, she thought. When she couldn't possibly be more annoyed, and things couldn't look grimmer, she, of course, goes and gets herself lost. Real smart. Still, she had not the heart to be afraid. It was a full moon tonight, and she could feel some kind of water source near by. She resolved to locate this source, gather herself, and move from there.

In any case, it was a nice night to be alone. Not as if Katara would find meaningful company in the presence of her friends right now, anyway. Sometimes, she felt as though she never could! Against her will, she felt herself growing frustrated all over again.

Sokka was, more often than not, completely incapable of maintaining any sort of worthwhile conversation (Katara honestly doubted whether or not he'd ever entertained so much as a worthwhile thought). Even during the rare moments where he actually _tried _to be thoughtful or serious, it was usually the case that he had no idea what was actually going or even what he himself was talking about. Sokka was truly a lovable oaf, yes – but oafs aren't good for much more than hugging, or kicking.

As for Aang…Aang had wisdom beyond his years, holding with him the knowledge of primordial earth, of ancient days, and even within is current lifetime, of a great people long extinct. All this only served to make his childish behavior, at times, all the more bewildering to Katara - honestly, you'd never expect the great Avatar to act like such a…well, a 12-year-old. Of course, she loved him for who he is, for all his naivety and somewhat Sokka-esque ways. But that was Aang in a _good _mood; these days, he'd been completely unwilling to interact with anyone, even Katara.

No, much better to be alone tonight. The silence she found strangely comforting. There was nothing now between Katara and her strength, the moon, but vast volumes of empty space. She found herself sighing again. Where was the water? She knew it had to be close.

Katara took another moment to survey her environment when, in the distance, she witnessed a massive, blinding flash of light. It held itself for a few seconds before disappearing immediately. Her heart stopped, her breath caught in her chest.

Fire Nation.

The light was so intense it did not even resemble fire, and she'd have never been able to guess as to it's source but for the embers left trailing in it's wake; all around where the light had been, leaves and branches were scorched, a giant hole in the forest, and in it's center, a single, solitary figure, it's back turned to her.

_A demon._

Katara wanted to pursue, to attack, but something kept her in place. It was strange – the figure stood completely still; even through the distance Katara could make out the silhouette's chest heaving deeply, heavily. Katara just stared for a moment, and with a curiously blank mind, took an unconscious step forward.

A branch cracked beneath her foot and echoed explosively in the relative silence of the night. She winced, and at the same time the figure jolted around.

Katara didn't dare move. She knew that from where she was standing in the darkness,she would be invisible to this person; but if this were really a firebender, they could establish her location. Katara didn't think she was in the mood for a fight tonight.

Besides, there was something about their…energy, their presence, it felt familiar. Zuko? That would make sense, it seemed he was always nearby. No matter who it was, Katara knew it was powerful. That could account for its familiarity; powerful benders seemed to have a way of recognizing each other.

Before Katara had time to process the motion, the figure bolted into thickness of the brush. And, for reasons which, in retrospect, Katara would never be able to pinpoint, she took off after it.

That is what it means to act instinctually; reflexively. Katara still had much to learn about such things, and she'd never really know that she'd just received her first lesson.

She made her way towards the burning hole, the clearing, bounding blindly over the obstacles in her path. She got there, and the trees were still burning overhead. It was too dark to see where the figure had gone, but in her maddened state of mind she was almost ready to just keep running.

Her senses took over again. She couldn't leave the forest like this.

"Look, just –," she called out desperately. In truth, she had no idea what to say, and she doubted anyone was listening. She felt herself grow hot; angry.

"That's right, firebending filth! You're dirt! You're a disease!" She called to no one, "Run away, and leave the rest of us to burn! And I'll be here…cleaning your mess, as usual."

She closed her eyes and turned towards the lake, beckoning it towards her with her breath and her arms. Pushing, then pulling, wave after wave, making it hers.

Spirits, she was angry. She held her eyes shut tight, rocking back and forth with her whole body, bringing the water high above her head, then casting in back out into the dark; over her head again, higher than before, back and forth, until she was thinking no more. With each flawless motion, the tide came dangerously close to sending her off her feet – pulling in one direction, pushing her in the other, back, forth, back – feeling it's magnetic energies, attracting, repelling, to twist it and pull it just right, sending it from edge to edge without letting it go over; like a pendulum, rhythmic and heavy…catch it at the apex, and get ready, before it's too late –

Finally, as she opened her eyes she realized what she was doing – essentially creating a dancing tsunami in the middle of a lake – and she sent it with one final burst over herself, allowing it to break against the trees.

Of course, the fire went out. Katara stood still, panting, the silence louder then before and this time, it was somehow unbearable. She prayed that wherever that firebender had gone, they were at least near enough to have witnessed her fury.

In a final, uncharacteristic act of desperation, Katara let out a scream that wasn't hers, in a voice she couldn't recognize. The blood pounding in her head lead her frenzied mind, a hopeless rebellion against the agonizing silence. Letting her scream fade away, and the silence take over once more, and realizing that, after all, the forest was deaf to her cries, Katara crumpled to the ground for a second time that night, empty and alone.


End file.
